An antenna is essential for a device to perform wireless communication. A variety of antennae can be used to meet different requirements associated with frequencies, applications, situations and the like. Based on a position relation with the device, antennae can be classified as two kinds, i.e., built-in antenna and external antenna.
For a mobile phone, a conventional built-in antenna arrangement is typically achieved by making an internal antenna using a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB), which is attached to the inside of a phone shell and connected to antenna contacts on a circuit board of the mobile phone via brackets or pins, allowing the connection between the antenna and an antenna circuit on the circuit board.
However, in the conventional built-in antenna arrangement, a certain space for antenna contacts is needed to be reserved on the circuit board of the mobile phone, which may cause insufficient remaining space available. As mobile phones have more and more functions, the space shortage problem of the circuit board caused by antenna contacts is considerably rising. Furthermore, the antenna being included inside the phone shell may lead to an increase of a thickness of the mobile phone.